Without your light
by Bavo
Summary: Oneshot of a dream I had a while ago, it bothered me so much that I had to put it into writing. Diana/Leona


**Without your light**

Diana and Leona's fighting has been put aside, both of them, more or less, coming to the agreement that there's no sense in prolonging this conflict, for it has gone on for far too long already.

It was Leona who came forward with the Idea, seeking out the Lunari without her sword or shield, in an ultimate display of trust towards her rival. It baffled Diana and she couldn't help but think Leona was just setting her up.

But she decided it would be best to give in to this offer of peace, as it came at an opportune moment for her. Diana was growing weaker by the day and if it did come to a fight between the two, she would definitely pay with her life, without out so much as leaving a scratch on the Solari's armored body.

So she played along with her, not intent on actually keeping the peace. She just had to wait for her strength to grow back with the upcoming full moon. Unlike Leona, who would recieve her blessing from the sun, every single day, Diana's powers varied with the cycle of the moon.

She would not hesitate once the moon shows it's magnificence high up in the night's sky.

As soon as she can feel the surges of power in her veins, she will strike down Leona and end the sun's reign over her. No longer will she allow rays of sunlight defile the very earth she walks on.

And so the days went by.

While Diana was just waiting for the night to come in which she would finally put an end to all of this, Leona was feeling a strange kind of weightlessness. The struggles of their rivalry didn't matter to her anymore. To her, all was good, and she was happy with how her relationship with her former enemy was going, not aware of the betrayal to come. She considered her a friend, no longer blinded by unjustified hatred. Diana did good in not blowing her cover, managing to put up a facade that fooled the Solari, actually making her believe that Diana was feeling the same for her. To Diana, the Solari did grow a bit too comfortable around her, wanting to spend more and more time with her.

Out of nowhere, Leona grabbed Diana's hand, '' I know just the thing to commemorate our newly founded friendship Diana! '' The tall brunette said with a sweet grin on her lips.

Diana was somewhat startled by this and reflexively pulled her hand back, '' W-what do you mean? '' Her tone was harsh, but grew softer the second she remembered not to blow her cover.

Leona raised an eyebrow at the Lunari's display of hostility, but she brushed it off as an old habit, '' I want to go stargazing with you tonight. We'll get to see the moon aswell '' She added that last bit as if she knew it would likely convince Diana.

Before Diana could say anything, both her hands were hastily grabbed by the plated gauntlets of her opposite, '' Please say yes? '' Leona gave Diana her best shot at puppy dog eyes, wanting so bad to go with her.

Diana hated this mask she wore but she wouldn't have to endure it for much longer, and this offer from her Solari friend set her plans in stone, if they weren't already. This just made things easier.

But she couldn't help but feel a little odd seeing her rival give her this look.

And even though there was no physical contact through those gauntlets of hers, she felt her hands and face grow warm due to this unwanted act. '' I'll go with you '' She said with a fake grin.

**Later that day**

It has only been three weeks since they put aside their differences, but it didn't feel like it for either of them.

Leona couldn't be happier and Diana just felt odd about this whole ordeal, the way the Solari watched her made her feel uneasy.

_Just what are you planning? _She thought while they shared dinner at Leona's place. She put great effort into providing a large meal for the Lunari, and there was no denying it, this was the most delicious dinner she's ever had.

Not much longer, and she'll finally have her way.

Diana was lost in thought when the Solari spoke up again, '' Did you enjoy it? I tried my best '' Leona smiled, picking up the two plates. '' We can go up to the roof when you are ready ''

'' U-uh sure, I'll be waiting there for you '' With that, she got up and went upstairs, taking the ladder up to the rooftop. Her heart was racing at this point, knowing that she'll end her rival soon. She could already feel herself grow stronger the second the moon's light reflected onto her skin, a long sigh escaped her lips.

She sat down at the very top, just above the small opening where the ladder was at. Now that she was so close to fulfilling her plans she didn't know how to go about it. She was unarmed of course, bringing her weapon would only raise suspicion and unnecessarily cause the Solari to doubt her intentions.

Her thinking got cut short when she laid eyes on Leona slowly climbing up the ladder.

The way her long hair shined in the moon's light did make her gasp a little. Leona was beyond beautiful, if she wasn't Diana's opposite and rival, she might even compare her beauty to the moon itself. And this was just her back. When Leona made it to the top and faced Diana she laid eyes on her complete form, bathed in the white light. She even got rid of her armor and now she could finally see the formfitting violet fabric which she was usually wearing underneath all those plates of armor.

Leona herself just wore a shy grin on her lips as she approached Diana, sitting quite close to her former enemy. '' I hope I didn't miss anything '' She giggled.

''Not yet'' Diana whispered, not bothering to look at Leona.

**A few minutes later.**

''Diana'' Leona spoke up, looking at said Lunari. '' I need to tell you something ''

Diana turned her gaze from the moon to the Solari next to her. Waiting silently for her to speak.

'' I am aware that we have only been friends for a short time '' She began, a slight shakiness in her voice. '' But we've known eachother for most of our lives'' She continued, never letting her gaze break off of the Lunari. She placed a hand over Diana's and tried to sound somewhat confident.

'' I've always admired you, even when we were still enemies. And in these past few weeks, my feelings have only grown stronger '' Leona scooted a little closer to the Lunari next to her, who in turn flinched a little, leaning backwards to gain some space for herself, obviously surprised at her rival's actions.

Leona now sporting a slight blush as she speaks, squeezing the hand of her opposite, '' I've come to realisation that … I cannot be without you. Diana ''

Diana was shocked, what kind of plan was this? Where was this coming from now?

Leona began again, leaving Diana's hand, just to cup her cheek and look her deep in the eyes with a desperate expression, '' I love you '' With that, she threw away all of her hesitation and restraint and captured the lips of her opposite with her own. The kiss was rushed and sloppy as if it was her first.

Diana flailed internally and her eyes shot wide open.

But before she could retaliate, Leona broke the kiss and looked at Diana in shock herself.

Her eyes were desperate and almost sad looking. Afraid of the rejection she might recieve.

But Diana regained her composure and cupped Leona's cheek, gifting her a fake grin.

Leona's eyes grew and a smile crept it's way up on her lips, taking the Lunari's smile as a 'yes' to her question that wasn't asked.

That's when Diana wrapped her hands around the Solari's throat, gaining a shocked expression and half a gasp from her as the air was being denied it's way down into her lungs. She pushed her onto her back, careful not to slip and slide down the roof. Now that she's ontop of her, she violently shakes the brunette and slams her down against the roof, the back of her head colliding with the hard surface. Leona tried prying off her hands from her neck but due to the moon's undisturbed position high up above them, the Lunari was too strong for her. Diana was silent all the way through, not really sure how to feel about this situation, but she wouldn't stop here. No going back.

This continued for a minute or two before the Solari stopped fighting back, her arms falling limp at her sides, small streams of blood running down on either side of the roof right underneath her head.

**Another couple of minutes later.**

Leona's eyes lost their spark a while ago, now they are just bloodshot and unblinking, staring into the night.

Into the dark.

A single tear ran down Diana's cheek, her lower lip struggling to stay still.

_Dark?_

Diana's gaze wandered from Leona's lifeless body up into the sky. Her expression darkened as she saw the moon slowly fade into darkness, the once bright light was now gone.

''W-what the hell?'' She whispered as she started to feel even weaker than the days before. Ice cold chills ran up her spine and she felt her fingers go numb.

''Oh... '' Diana just said as she came to the realisation, a sorrowful smile formed itself on her lips. The only light in the sky now, were the many thousands of stars in the distance. No sight of the moon.

''Without your light'' She grasped Leona's cold hand in her own icy one while she could still move.

''I too, will be shrouded in darkness''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am sorry for any and all mistakes I made in this. 

But I still hope you enjoyed this small ... whatever it is hah.

I know it's kinda weird and I made a lot of stuff up, but this is how it went in my dream xp


End file.
